Magnum Rockwater
Magnum Rockwater was a Human male politician born on Bestine IV in 61 BBY. He grew up to become the of Bestine and, later, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Rockwater was known for passing several bills in the , including Galactic Healthcare, the creation of the Food and Spice Administration, the Blaster Registration Act, the Blaster Owner's Protection Act and the Blaster Control Act. He also supported the Jedi Order throughout his political career, allying with the Jedi during the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War; historians later remarked that his decisions during the Coo-Neo Crisis were some of the most important since the Ruusan Reformation a millennium earlier. He was a known Jedi sympathizer, and those in his closest circle knew that he tried to make decisions and act the way he thought a Jedi would act. Throughout his career in politics, his public persona was defined by a calm and peaceful demeanor as well his ideology of seeking out diplomatic solutions as opposed to militant ones. Rockwater also had an aggressive streak and was willing to fight if the situation called for it. In response to his numerous anti-weapon reform measures, he was nearly assassinated in 32 BBY. He was elected Supreme Chancellor in 20 BBY and presided over the Republic's war efforts during the Great Galactic War. Biography Early life Magnum Rockwater was born on Bestine IV in 61 BBY to influential parents. His father was a , and his mother was a secretary to the leader of Bestine IV. Rockwater grew up in privileged conditions, and his family's position in the planet's society allowed him to go to some of the most prestigious schools in the galaxy. This included the Political Wing of the University of Alderaan. He graduated summa cum laude from the university in 40 BBY. Political rising Seat in the Senate Shortly after graduating from the University of Alderaan, Rockwater became an aide to the Senior Senator of Bestine. Soon thereafter, he became increasingly appalled and disillusioned with the policies and political stances of the Senator. Rockwater realized, after careful observation, that the politician was corrupt; the Senator would regularly take bribes from corporate officials and slave traders to vote against motions to restrict or end their illicit activities, as well as conceal and deflect attention from their activities on Bestine IV. Magnum's mistrust of the politician caused him to accelerate his own plans and aspirations for the Senate Office of Bestine. Along with fellow delegate Brutus Cassio, he created a campaign to expose and bring down the corrupt senator and appoint himself in his place. The plan was a success, and Magnum ascended to the seat in 36 BBY. He quickly gained a reputation among his fellow senators as the "clear, just, and weighted hand of democracy." He gained particular acclaim throughout the Republic for advocating the creation of the Republic Defense Space Force, an effort to patrol Coruscanti space and air for illegal activities, as well as allow them to use it in defense of the Republic's interests. Unbeknown to him at the time, this was the first step in militarizing the Republic. Rockwater also grew in popularity for leading the creation of the Food and Spice Administration, which regulated the quality and legality of food and certain medicinal drugs. This would help him become "one of the most influential Senators of this era," according to then-Supreme Chancellor Orasco. First bid candidate on election night, 33 BBY.}} Magnum used his string of legislative successes as a means of further his political career, choosing to run for of the Galactic Republic in the 33 BBY election year. He temporarily gained a majority of votes in the Senate, but Kinaya Madrid convinced the undecided voters and a number of others to take the side of Rockwater's opponent, the incumbent chancellor. Magnum lost by a margin of three percent, the closest in the history of the Galactic Senate. More reforms Following his loss in the Chancellery election, Magnum continued his push for reforms throughout the Republic. Two reforms he hoped to pass with wide Senate approve were the Blaster Control Act and the Blaster Registration Act, both aimed at making it more difficult to obtain and legally own a projectile or light firing weapon. He also hoped to pass a law concerning assault blaster prohibition in the general civilian sector of the population. The measure passed, but records showed very few arrests over the law. Following his successes in his first three weapons reform measures, Rockwater passed the Blaster Owner's Protection Act. This bill was aimed at protecting civilians from being falsely prosecuted under the previous blaster reform laws, and it also created firearm guidelines for civilians and security to follow for legal purposes. Because of his anti-blaster stance and the bills he had passed, an assassination attempt was made against his life in 32 BBY. He escaped into the with protection before the assassin could kill him. Magnum was later escorted out of the building with protection from Jedi bodyguards. Not allowing himself to be deterred by the attempt, Rockwater called for Galactic Healthcare reform, the aim of which was to give everyone in the galaxy the right to medical services without cost. This called for higher taxes and trade tariffs to compensate for the cost of funding such a large action. The bill was rejected and passed over numerous times; in 30 BBY a vote concluded with a total of forty-nine percent in support. It was finally passed and enacted in 25 BBY, after more than half the Senators elected to vote in support. Coo-Neo Crisis Senator Rockwater proved to be an influential voice in the Republic's operations during the Coo-Neo Crisis, a minor conflict that took place in 23 BBY. The Coo-Neo Crisis encompassed two events, a duel on and a battle on . Due to his stance on and relationship with the Jedi Order, historians noted that Rockwater was able to be present during the decision to send Scott Borek, Shyla Spearrunner, and Bruce Jammer to Dontamo, where the Republic leadership hoped the three would be able to deal with the crisis. Historians later recounted that this was one of the most important decisions of the previous millennium, since the , as it paved the way for future events. Rockwater was also present during the group's return to Coruscant, where they reported on their mission to Dontamo. After the Jedi returned from Dontamo and recounted those events, a distress call from Telos IV was intercepted. The , a Jedi organization, and parts of , the capital city of Telos, had been raided and destroyed by an unknown force. The group in the Council chamber, including Rockwater, agreed that it had to be a follow up attack by the Coo-Neo bandit at the center of the conflict. Rockwater and fellow Senator Kellen Varundle vowed to arouse support for Borek, Jammer, Spearrunner, and the Shadow Vengeance in the Senate, promising to have the Republic Defense Space Force on Telos IV by the battle's end. Rockwater ultimately fulfilled this promise, garnering the support that allowed the Republic to send the Republic Space Defense Force and the Coruscant Guard. The forces arrived by the end of the battle, defeated Coo-Neo's forces, and secured a victory for the Republic. The crisis was later deemed a minor conflict and not the opening salvo in the war that followed nearly a year later. The conflict eventually led to the Great Militia Debate, a discussion in the Senate that asked whether the Republic should rearm itself in light of the Coo-Neo Crisis. Many militant senators advocated pro-military platforms, while senators such as Magnum were against the idea, believing that it would foster more violence and strife. They believed a large military would restrict freedoms and soon become a governing police force in order to secure "safety." Rockwater was among the leading voices against a Republic militia, and the publicity furthered his status in the Senate. It was not until the Great Galactic War broke out that he, reluctantly, switched his stance. Supreme Chancellor election Rockwater was elected Supreme Chancellor after three years of public opposition to Chancellor Orasco's war strategy for victory against the Sith in the Great Galactic War; Orasco had been impeached, tried, and convicted on for numerous crimes against the Republic in 20 BBY. His stance and voice influenced the senators into believing that he had a more organized plan than other candidates and that he would be the best candidate to replace the disgraced Orasco. His testimony at the trial increased his public exposure and positivity amongst the members of the Senate. Rockwater was elected by a majority vote over candidates Kinaya Madrid, Royce McHarenberg, and a . He used his elevated position to come in closer contact and strategize with his Jedi Generals, something he was not allowed to do when he was a Senator. Rockwater chose to implement an aggressive military strategy that utilized resources and organization of the Republic's forces to their full advantage, a direct contrast to what many senators lambasted as Orasco's policy of appeasement. Magnum also used the Jedi more frequently and effectively than his predecessor. The special forces were used in sabotage and extraction missions rather than in espionage and outpost defense. Personality and traits Many Jedi and fellow politicians commented that Rockwater was a sincere and just politician, traits that a number of his fellow government officials said were hard to find. He was reverent of the Jedi Order and followed their counsel very closely. He often went to the Jedi for advice, which led to the allowing him to sit in during Council meetings; Rockwater was later accompanied to these meetings by Senator Varundle. Magnum tried to model himself after the example the Jedi set, and he tried to present and pass bills that he believed the Jedi would create or try to pass themselves. Rockwater viewed himself as a man of upstanding and high morals. He would not deviate from them for quick regards, much to the chagrin of many of his fellow Galactic Senators. Historians believed he was one of the most important beings in the galaxy during his lifetime; historians noted the importance of his personality and political traits, as they viewed them as influential in helping to create a new generation of politicians like him. Though he was a peaceful man, one who looked to solve things in a diplomatic manner, Rockwater was not afraid to take up arms and fight if he felt it was necessary. This aggressive and militant side of his character was displayed during the Great Galactic War, and these traits helped him gain further popularity and power in the Senate and civilian populations. Talents and abilities Rockwater was a persuasive politician; he had the ability to sway fellow politicians to his cause on multiple pieces of legislation. Some who knew him theorized that he had a passive connection to the Force and that he unknowingly used it as a tool of persuasion, possibly an unrefined . Jedi and fellow Senators alike thought that his leadership qualities may have been augmented by the Force connection he may have possessed. Despite holding himself to a mostly peaceful nature, Rockwater did have the ability to wield and shoot a blaster. He was not, however, known as a sharpshooter among his military colleagues, having only a basic skill in wielding a weapon. Behind the scenes Magnum Rockwater is a Star Wars fan fiction character created by I'm the Chosen One, a user on the ''Star Wars'' Fanon wiki. The likeness of , who portrayed Senator in and , was used to represent Rockwater. Many of the bills and acts Rockwater sponsored in the Senate were based on real-world pieces of legislation in the , such as the and the . Naming and origins Rockwater's name was originally Brandon Rockwater in a completely different draft of the Epic of the Star Wars saga, the series in which Rockwater is featured; Brandon was originally a Jedi with a mentality similar to . Skywalker's last name was the inspiration and basis for what eventually became the last name "Rockwater." He was meant to play the role that Alec Prime does in the series, namely a Jedi Knight during the Great Galactic War. Once the story for the saga evolved into a movie era saga about the , the plan for Brandon Rockwater was revised into the current incarnation. When it came time to develop political characters to interact with the Jedi and serve as an ally to the Jedi, Rockwater's name again presented itself in I'm the Chosen One's drafts. By this time, I'm the Chosen One decided to drop the name Brandon because it sounded too -based; the author felt that there were too many Earth-based names in the saga already. I'm the Chosen One decided that Rockwater would serve as the principle politician in the Epic of the Star Wars; several supporting characters would be built around him. He was meant to be the "honest" politician that worked his way up in power until he took the Chancellor's seat. Unlike , Rockwater was not designed to be a power hungry and Jedi-despising leader. He was meant to be an honest leader in a time of dishonesty, hopefully making the fall of the Republic that much harder to bare for readers. After his personality and biography were sorted out, I'm the Chosen One felt he needed to give the character a first name. While coming up with names, many of which are used in the current incarnation of the saga, he was watching the television series , the show's main character, served as the inspiration for Rockwater's first name. Critical Reception Magnum Rockwater has garnered widespread acclaim on the Star Wars Fanon Wikia. The character became a certified Featured Article–an achievement that acknowledges high quality articles–of the Wikia on June 20, 2010 and was featured on the main page of the site until June 26th of the same year. Aside from attaining high marks for its quality, the article also was recognized as a work of superior quality and content at the conclusion of the Sixth Wikia Awards when it was crowned Best Overall Character. Several users, most notably Brandon Rhea, thought favorably of the character and considered it a well-developed piece of fanon. of |years=36 BBY – 20 BBY |before=Unknown |after=Unknown }} of the Galactic Republic |years=20 BBY – |before=Orasco |after=Unknown }} Rockwater, Magnum Rockwater, Magnum Rockwater, Magnum Rockwater, Magnum Rockwater, Magnum